What a wonderful morning
by SatisfySomeMorbidCuriosity
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff I guess. Bit of angst that isn't really angst. It's Rizzles and I suck at summaries I guess. R&R!


"What a wonderful morning." Angela said quietly to herself. She had a good feeling about this morning. Until she stepped inside her eldest child's apartment. "

Jane Rizzoli!" Jane heard shouted as her front door opened and her mother stepped inside. "Your apartment is a mess! I've told you time and time again to tidy this place up!" Angela shrieked as she made her way towards Jane's bedroom. "And decorate it for goodness sakes! It's so beige in here!"

"Maura! Wake up!" Jane pushed Maura so she almost fell off the bed, successfully waking her.

"Jane, why did you do that?" Maura protested to Jane's ways.

"My mom is here and on her way to my bedroom right now and, unless you want her to see you in all your glory, beautiful may I add, you may want to get dressed." Jane explained to her.

"Fine. You could have just told me that instead of trying to push me off the bed." Maura looked at Jane disapprovingly.

"I tried. It's not my fault you sleep like a rock." Jane said to her.

"Jane, you know that isn't possible. The idea of me sleeping like a rock is absurd." She rattled off facts about human sleeping patterns and the inability rocks have of sleep until Jane through a pillow at her.

"Maura, my mother is walking down the hallway, most likely picking up clothing, and she will be in this room in a matter of seconds so get some clothes on!" Jane almost shouted.

"Jane, did you say something to me?" Angela's voice came from right outside the door. "I've told you to pick your clothes up off of the floor before you go to bed and not leave them lying around. What are you, nine?" Angela's voice sounded further away and she moved around outside the door.

Maura slipped back under the covers, this time with Jane's sweats and a tank top on. "Damn it Maur. Please will you stop!" Jane moaned and through a pillow on top of her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maura lowed the tone of her voice and continued in a husky voice. "Jane, I think you're imagining it. Also your mother will be in here in a minute and _you_ need to get dressed too!" She shoved Jane's shoulder but she didn't budge.

"No. Ma can come in and I will just stay under here." Jane said.

"Come on Jane! Get dressed!" She tried shoving Jane's arm again only to have Jane grab her wrist stilling her hand. "Woah!" Maura lost her balance over Jane as she tugged lightly on the hand laying still on Jane's arm. She heard a little giggle from underneath the pillow and she snatched the pillow off of her face.

"Something funny Jane?" Maura asked her, their faces only centimetres apart.

"N..no." Jane stuttered. Maura leant down further and caught Jane's lips in a kiss. Maura bit on Jane's lower lip in hopes of deepening the kiss, and successfully did. She ran her tongue over Jane's lip and then slipped it into her mouth. Jane moaned at the dominance Maura was showing with just a kiss. They all but forgot about Angela on the other side of the door. Maura was about to pull away for some air when the door swung open and there stood Angela. "Oh my!" Angela screamed. She ran out of the bedroom and into the living room to pace across the floor of Jane's apartment.

**...**

"Oh crap!" Jane said as she jumped out of bed and shoved on the nearest clothes, a pair of her sweats and a t-shirt and ran out of her room. "Ma! Ma look at me!" Jane shouted at her pacing mother.

"Jane, what did I see?" Angela asked her daughter.

"Ma.." Jane started. She didn't know how to finish so she left it in hopes of her mother continuing. She did.

"Jane, what about marriage and babies? A life with a man by your side? Love?" Angela asked her daughter.

"Ma, I am in love. I don't need a man. I _love _Maura. Please, please be okay with this." Jane's voice cracked and a lone tear ran down her cheek. Angela stopped pacing and looked at her daughter. She saw the tear and the sadness and hope that shone in her eyes. Angela stepped forward towards her in hopes of embracing her, but Jane held up her hands. She wanted a response from Angela first.

"I'm okay with this Jane. I'm okay. You really do love Maura?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. I really do." She replied quietly. Maura was stood on the other side of the door and heard what Jane said. Stepping hesitantly into the room, she spoke. "Jane, you love me?" Maura asked. "Yeah." She said simply.

Maura reached for Jane's hand and intwined their fingers. She wanted to kiss her right now, but she was scared for Angela's reaction. That was until Angela herself spoke up. "You gonna kiss her yet? I promise I won't run or look even." She joked as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen. _Wow, she finally admitted it. Took her long enough._ Angela thought as she stood in Jane's kitchen.

**...**

"I love you too." Maura said to Jane after Angela left.

Jane smiled at her and thread her fingers through her hair. "God, you're beautiful." Jane said just as she leaned in to kiss Maura. Maura kissed her back hard and passionate, putting so much emotion into the kiss. Swiping her tongue along Maura's lips, Maura opened her mouth so Jane could deepen the kiss.

_No matter how much Jane like me being dominant, her being dominant is so much hotter. _Maura thought as their kiss deepened even further. Jane whispered the words _"I love you" _over Maura's lips with every breath she took. Maura opened her eyes as the kiss slowly came to a stop, to see the love shining within Jane's dark brown eyes. _That twinkle she gets in her eye is beautiful! _"You're just as beautiful, if not more." She told Jane.

"We better enjoy the most of today because after I've kicked Ma out, everyone is going to know about us." Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"Does it matter any more?" Maura asked her. Jane shook her head no and kissed Maura lightly before going to the kitchen to kick her mom out and make them both breakfast.

_"I love you." _Those three words slipped out of Maura's mouth in whisper. It was quiet and barely noticeable, but Jane heard them. "_I love you too." _Jane whispered almost inaudibly back.

_What a wonderful morning indeed._

**...**

**A/N: So this didn't really start off with any though. It's 00:18 as I am writing this A/N and I just wrote. I didn't realise until the end that I put "mom" twice in this fic when I am from England and spell it mum. I decided to keep this as a oneshot for once. I've got a multi-chapter fic I haven't updated since November. Damn writers block blocking me from one fic and not writing new ones. I will update it some when, but in the mean time, this will have to do and this A/N is getting pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. If I did, I wouldn't be sat here, in England, writing fanfiction at 20 past midnight on a Saturday night.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this! **


End file.
